


and even when you look away, I know you think of me

by kikiwaka



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Multi, Right now, THIS IS SO ROMANTIC, come on baby let's make out, right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiwaka/pseuds/kikiwaka
Summary: as a proud member of sleepytwt, I'd like to propose to all members of dttwt, I want your hand in marriage.I absolutely depise you.but I do want to hold hands with you.so, may I?
Relationships: Sleppytwt/Dttwt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	and even when you look away, I know you think of me

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a shit ton of beef between dttwt and sleepytwt, personally in my opinion I think instead of hating on each other, we should all just make out passionately because WE ARE THE TOP BITCHES. 
> 
> tw // guns and kidnapping

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" dttwt slammed the door behind them, a netherite sword locked in between their fingers. 

"Doing what I should've done a long time ago," sleepytwt snarled, "it's him or you." 

Their arm wrapped around the neck of dttwt's beloved Georgenotfound, while a glock was directed at the side of his head.

"LET HIM GO. HE DID NOTHING WRONG," dttwt stepped foward.

"When are you going stop being an apologist for everything? This person is the cause of ALL OUR PROBLEMS. DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT HE DID DURING THE ELECTION? EXACTLY, BECAUSE HE DIDN'T DO A SINGLE THING! HE SLEPT THROUGH IT. HE'S THE REASON WHY L'MANBERG IS GONE. WHY JSCHLATT DID ALL THE THINGS HE DID. ALL BECAUSE GEORGE COULDN'T BOTHER TO WAKE UP," Sleepytwt screamed their heart out, not skipping a beat.

"You need to fucking calm down—"

Sleppytwt cut them off, "HOW ABOUT YOU CALM DOWN ON YOUR APOLOGIST BULLSHIT? WHAT IS THERE TO APOLOGIZE FOR? HE'S RUINED EVERYONE ON THE SERVER'S LIFE! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO APOLOGIZE FOR BEING AN APOLOGIST YOU FUCKERS?" 

Dttwt strided towards them, swinging their sword towards sleepytwt's dominant hand holding the glock. The gun loosens from sleepytwt's grasp, sliding itself across the concrete floor. 

Sleepytwt impulsively charges towards the glock, snatching it back into their grasp. Dttwt slams sleepytwt onto the ground, towering their entire body over the latter, hands pressed besides them. 

"GET OFF ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT," sleepytwt stared daggers at dttwt.

"GEORGE— TAKE THE NETHERITE SWORD! PUT THEM OUT OF THEIR FUCKING MISERY," dttwt slided their sword towards George.

George never picked up. Instead, he drifted off to sleep on the bare floor, soft snores enraging the rough atmosphere.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME GEORGE," dttwt letting loose of their grip on sleepytwt.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT? THAT'S ALL HE EVER DOES! HE ALMOST FUCKED YOU OVER TOO," sleepytwt snapped back. 

Both of them knew this battle didn't matter at all in the end. Sleepytwt's only threat was completely unconscious on the ground, dttwt not finding enough motivation in themselves to even bother taking George back. What was the point in fighting, did it ever do something for them? They've been fighting for so long, but why? 

"You need to stop giving him pretty privilege. He's going to continue treating you guys like shit if you let him get away with this, I'm just worried for you," sleepytwt's sympathizes. 

"Maybe you're right. We deserve someone better then him," dttwt gave in, George was always a lost cause in the end.

Sleepytwt gave dttwt all their attention, holding a hand out to them. Dttwt wholeheartedly wrapped their arms around sleepytwt, burying their face in the crook of the latter's neck, much to sleepytwt's surprise. 

Following suit, sleepytwt cupped dttwt's face into their hands, their noses softly brushing each other.

"Yeah, you really do," a light blush made it's way onto sleepytwt's cheeks along with a toothy grin. 

The distance between the two was minimal, one step foward and they could leave behind all the disputes they've had. Maybe this was what they were meant to be after all. 

"I—" dttwt paused, their hands warming up to sleepytwt's waist, "can we?"

Without skipping a beat, sleepytwt closed the distance between them, enveloping each other into a deep kiss. 

Both of their hearts fluttered, butterflies making home in their chests, taking in the warm feeling of this. 

The two slipped apart from the warm kiss, locking their eyes at each other. 

"Again," dttwt whispered, their words laced with honey and lavender. 

They closed the distance again, this time never letting go, slowly drifting to sleep while in each others embrace.

They cuddled the night away, the rough air in the atmosphere softening down to warm love in the air instead.

**Author's Note:**

> haha you're so sexc


End file.
